


Debut

by twhirlpool



Series: OMG Check Please vs. the Hockey Media [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Media fic?, nhl!Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twhirlpool/pseuds/twhirlpool
Summary: “The Carolina Hurricanes have recalled forward Eric Bittle from the Charlotte Checkers.”





	Debut

**Author's Note:**

> This is has been sitting in my drafts for literal months. Hope you enjoy! Also, if the formatting isn’t up to par, please let me know how to fix it!
> 
> 12/4/19 update: changed the coach’s name because Bill Peters is a piece of shit. Also changed the original publish date in order to fix it not showing up in tags.

“The Carolina Hurricanes have recalled forward Eric Bittle from the Charlotte Checkers.”  
~

**Eric Bittle Becomes First Out Gay Player to Debut in NHL**

~

** **** **

“Let’s show the viewers what was going on during warm-up. While history is being made with Bittle’s NHL debut, the vets aren’t going to let all traditions slide. If it’s your first game, you gotta do warmups by yourself for a little while. And, just listen to that crowd,”  
[As Bitty steps onto the rink, he knocks over the pyramid of pucks onto ice. The arena erupts as he does a couple laps on his half of the ice, shooting three pucks into the net before the rest of the team joins him.  
The camera shifts to show the seats. There are many more people than there normally are for warm-ups. Many people have posters. Some fans have draped a large rainbow flag over one of the sections.]

~

**Twitter:**

“@omgcheckplease: It’s game time [picture of his stall in the locker room. The nameplate above the locker reads “Bittle”]”

~

“We rejoin the studio crew at first intermission, guys, what do you think of the game so far?”

“Boston’s been absolutely dominant this first period, outshooting the Canes 10 to 2. It might not have looked that way from just watching, the Canes did have a couple shifts where they hemmed the Bruins in their own zone, but then they just wouldn’t get a shot off.”

“Darling has been spectacular, really proving himself after getting pulled against the Lightning last week. Nothing’s gone past him, and he’s made some incredible saves.”

“That’s great analysis, but let’s not kid ourselves, the story of the game is Eric Bittle’s first NHL appearance. How do you think he’s doing so far?”

“Well, Brind’amour is clearly using him in a fourth line role, which you wouldn’t expect for a player his size. In fact, I think we have our picture of the night already.

Here is Eric Bittle, 5’7” 142 pounds, standing next to - you guys ready for this - Zdeno Chara.”

*laughter from everyone*

“Wow, that really puts things into perspective.”

“I can’t- *wheeze* - I can’t *wheeze*”

“We’ll break to let you listen to our sponsors while the panel eventually stops laughing. Once again the score is tied at 0, between the Bruins and the Hurricanes, after one.”

~

“We’re back for our second intermission coverage, Bruins up 2-1 over the Carolina Hurricanes, though not for lack of trying. The Canes outshot Boston 15 to 8 in the second. What do you think the key is going to be for the Canes to tie it up in the third?”

“Well, as always Bergeron has been fantastic with his two-way play, completely neutralizing Carolina’s top line. So what they need is for their bottom 6 to break through. We’ve already seen that, the fourth line potting their sole goal of the game. As you can see here, they’ve been in the zone for a while, but they keep passing it around, not taking the shot. Puck goes to the point, Faulk fake-shot and passes it to Bittle by the right dot and he cuts in through the D, spins around DeBrusk, gets Rask to commit to the post, and dishes it off to Nordstrom who finishes it.”

“Now that’s a pretty assist. Great play for Nordstrom’s second goal of the year and Bittle’s first ever NHL point.”

~** Carolina wins 3-2 in shootout; Eric Bittle nets two assists in NHL debut** ~

**“@NHLCanes: Eric Bittle post-game locker room interview twitvid.vimeo./.....”**

“Eric, how did you feel for your first NHL game? Nervous?”  
“Oh definitely nervous. Very very very nervous. Would you like some cookies?”  
“Cookies?”  
“There should be enough for everyone, not quite the MLK weekend quiche catastrophe of 2016, but when I get nervous, well. Here, pass it around. “  
“Wow-“  
“Hey give me-“  
“Mmm-“  
“Do your teammates in Charlotte get treats like this?”  
“Nate squealed on me before I even got here; I can only give my stress-baking to y’all.”  
[a passing player who is not wearing a shirt sticks his head in front of the microphones] “None for us players. Only for press. Very sad.”  
[slowly a few hockey sticks start sticking into the frame among the microphones. One has a glove stuck on the end]  
“So Eric, you had a very nice assist earlier in the game. What were you thinking when you got that pass?”  
“Oh I just saw a path and went for it.”  
“The spinorama around that check was very impressive.”  
“Aw, well, Nords did the most important part-“  
“Uh, Mr. Bittle” [it is obvious that the question is from one of the players sticking their hockey sticks into the scrum] “if Nordstrom did the most important part, can he have cookies?”  
[reporters laugh, Bitty rolls his eyes]  
“Stop tryna get me in trouble!”  
“Eric, how much does having Jack Zimmermann as a boyfriend help with your career?”  
[Dead silence. The reporters’ faces that can be seen are glaring at the last person who spoke. Bitty has a very unimpressed look on his face]  
“Nords, you can have his cookie.”

~

“@tookewl4skewl: GUYS I AM LITERALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW #ERICBITTLE #IAMBLESSED #YOUCANPLAY #EVERYTHINGISGAY”

“@ProvidenceFalconers: . @omgcheckplease You will always be a friend of the team, even if you play for the enemy now”

“@wellief4natic: everyone needs to see Captain Bittle denying that fucking shit-stirrer a cookie.

@wellief4natic: Btw I have had a Bittle cookie, AMA.”

“@gocanesgo321: ugh cant do anything without the pc police getting involved #EricBittle #stopshovingitinourface  
@Mashkov18: @gocanesgo321 i will shove ur face into own jockstrap”

**Author's Note:**

> “@Sportsnet: WATCH: Alexei Mashkov refuses to apologize for threat made at homophobic fan on Twitter.”


End file.
